Happy New Years
by UnderTheJackPine
Summary: It was simple tradition to watch the countdown to New Years, it's what Jay had done every year prior. So what could be so important to interrupt tradition? Happy New Years Everyone!


New Years, a time for leaving the old behind and letting way for the new, a time to begin again and learn from mistakes made. It was a time to forget about all worries while in the company of the ones most important and celebrate long into the new morning. It was the one time of year Jay found himself smiling for absolutely no reason at all.

A knock sounded on his door. He looked up from the book he was reading, not a report or text based on study, but an actually novel. It took him a moment to snap his mind out of the story. It had been so long since he had read for pleasure. The arms on the clock above his door jarred him back to reality. Eleven fifty-two, had it really gotten that late already? He jumped off his bed for the door. Theresa stood on the other side. She staggered back a step in surprise.

"Jay," she said, fluttering her hand over her heart, "do you know what time it is?"

"I just noticed," he said with a wide smile, "do they have the countdown up on T.V.?"

"No," she said, "I thought you would have been down there already."

"I got lost in that book you got me for Christmas," he said.

"Yeah?" she smiled, clasping her hands behind her back, "It must be good then."

"I can't put it down," he said and waved her down the hallway to the stairs. He hopped down them two at a time. Rounding into the living room Jay checked his watch, eleven fifty-four, the perfect timing to catch the celebrations. He loved seeing all the people crowding the television screen, dressed up in their hats and swirling their noise makers. There had never been a New Years he hadn't spent watching the ball drop.

The living room, apparently, was not aware it was New Year's Eve. Neil was lounged across the love seat, flipping through a magazine, as indifferent as ever. Odie was the only other person in the room. He was sitting on the very edge of the couch cushion, his undivided attention on the T.V. screen. Jay was just about to ask him to switch it to a station featuring New Years, until this moment he was unaware there were stations that did not. Before the request made it from his mouth Odie was on his feet in a sudden flash.

The television screen was just black, but somehow Odie knew what was airing, he yelled, "Herry, hurry up man, it's on!"

There was a clatter of dishes in the kitchen. Jay felt the air shift beside him, before he could even process the movement Herry was in the living room with them. Both he and Odie shared the same look of anticipation on their faces.

"What's going on?" Jay asked Herry in a whisper.

His friend didn't say anything. Without taking his eyes off the T.V. screen Herry reached out a blind hand to find Jay's face. He felt around with uncoordinated fingers, jabbing his nose and eyes. When he found his lips he pressed his index finger to them.

Odie cranked the volume as gold letters began to appear on the screen. Jay had never watched the show, but he was well aware of it. The theme music came blaring out of the surround sound. He wasn't the only one to clamp his hands over his ears, but he was the only one to stay quiet about it.

"Guys, for the sake of Zeus, are you trying to make us all deaf?" Neil screeched and stomped over to Odie. Snatching the remote from him he turned it down to a reasonable level and tossed it back. With the volume reduced Jay could hear the trample of footsteps that had already pounded halfway down the stairs.

"Is that…" Archie asked as he rushed into the room, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the screen.

Atlanta, right on his heel, finished his sentence with a squeal to rival one of Neil's, "Game of Thrones!" They both dropped onto the couch with Odie, just as enthralled as he was. Jay checked his watch, eleven fifty-six, they probably had enough time to watch the trailer. He followed Theresa's lead, sitting beside her on the floor to watch. He recognized the characters, could even name most of them. The preview was well done, he had to admit that.

"I just got a little shiver right there," Archie said when it finished.

"Someone needs to start the countdown right now," Odie declared.

Jay perked up and twisted around to see Odie, "Yeah the countdown, it's almost New Years."

"What?" he looked to Jay, confusion contorting his face for a moment, "Oh, not that countdown man, a countdown to the air date of the next 'Game of Thrones' season."

"Ninety days," Herry said, finishing the count on his fingers.

Odie jumped up on the couch cushions and began chanting the theme music, "Game of Thrones, Thrones. Game. Of. Thrones."

Archie, Atlanta and Herry got to their feet and sang it back to him.

"Dorks," Neil said, not bothering to look up from his magazine, "I live with a bunch of dorks."

"Odie play it again," Atlanta yelled, Neil's comment going completely unnoticed, "Archie and I missed the start."

"What? You literally just missed the title coming up on the screen," Jay stood, tossing out his arms. He checked his watch, eleven fifty-nine, "New Years, the count down!"

"Oh Jay," Odie said, using the cable setting to rewind the trailer, "I got that recording on PVR now. I know how much you love it."

"Uh," Jay hiccuped, his voice squeaking in revolt, "You can't PVR New Years."

"Once we leave the channel we can't rewind," Odie said.

"Isn't it on Youtube?" he said, "You can watch it later."

"Blasphemy," Atlanta shouted and pointed an accusing finger at Jay.

"Who votes for 'Game of Thrones' trailer?" Archie asked and immediately shot his hand into the air. His was followed by Atlanta's, Herry's and Odie's. Jay just shook his head defeated and dropped back to the floor beside Theresa. She offered him an apologetic smile.

"You can't record New Years. It's a one time a year thing," he whispered to her, exasperated.

She laughed at his dismay and shrugged. Numbly he watched as the title of the show appeared on the television, again. He shook his head as the second hand on his wrist watch ticked closer and closer to midnight, letting out a sigh when it was only one tick away.

"Hey, Jay," Theresa leaned over to whisper in his ear.

He looked up to her with an irritated stare.

She smiled and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his for a quick moment, "Happy New Year."

A little grin pulled at the corner of his mouth. He huffed out a laugh as he turned his attention back to the trailer, suddenly not caring about missing the countdown.

"Here you go Jay," Odie tossed him the remote when they were finished, "go ahead and watch the countdown."

He turned the television to the celebrations, two minutes post New Years. The sound of fireworks crackling and people screaming flooded the room. He shrugged and said, "This is good enough, only thing missing is –"

"Booze," Archie interrupted him and ran off.

He laughed and nodded, "Yeah that." He smiled at his friends. This was what it was about, seeing all his friends together and happy, celebrating as wildly as the people on the T.V. Fully invigorated by the promise their favourite show would soon be airing its next season. He was sure it was a feeling inglorious as New Years.

…But how would we COTT fans know?

* * *

Happy New Years and Class of the Titans air date anniversary everyone! Nothing special here, I just wanted to do something for the anniversary and maybe give you guys a laugh. I remember eight years ago today when I started watching. I was on the TV guide channel to see what was next to come on, already being interested in Greek Mythology the title snagged me right in. God damn perfect timing, I immediately fell in love!

So when did you discover COTT? I'd love to hear your stories.


End file.
